Dense lovebirds
by Szundu35
Summary: "MAKAAA!" he found himself shouting. He was wishing for all this to be just a really cruel dream... but unfortunately it wasn't...


**This is a kind of AU (alternative universe for people who doesn't know what AU means (me, myself was wondering what it meant for a long time...)... So that's it. The story might start rough, but this is NOT a tragedy, because me, myself hate those.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

TITLE: Dense lovebirds

Sudden

"MAKAAA!" he found himself shouting.

He was wishing for all this to be just a really cruel dream... but unfortunately it wasn't.

Maka was really falling down that cliff.

And why? Why did they have to take this mission, WHY?!

Soul was lying on his stomach, frozen by the scene before his eyes. Just a moment ago his hand was holding his meister's... What happened since then? The weapon was unable to move, his legs refocused to obey him. He knew if he didn't hurry his meister will surely... NO! He shouldn't think about this!

Suddenly his legs moved, without him noticing the movement at first. Just when he was already running down the hill, that he managed to understand his movements.

"MAKA!" his mouth opened and his eyes hurriedly searched for the small body.

He then noticed the black coat. It was on a small bush. He ran there and found his meister, unconscious, but alive. He picked her up and... His eyes caught a purple fabric just beside Maka's body.

Realization hit him.

"NO! That can't be! She can't be here!?, he looked around looking for the person, but, of course, found no one, Oh, no! That means...!" he looked at the girl in his arms.

He shook his head and ran to the motorcycle.

* * *

'Huh... what a neat mind.' grinned the witch.

She was a tall busty woman with a purple and a yellow eye. She wore all black with a purple scarf around her neck. She had sharp teeth and grinned like a certain boy she knew.

'Who are you? ' The girl opened her mouth ' this is my mind, what are you doing here?'

'Oh, sweetie! I'm a hypnotization witch, it's only natural for me to want to look in the neat head of a fair young girl like you! , a mysterious glint appeared in her eyes, ...Though I might just stay here longer. You have some interesting secrets!...that are just waiting to be revealed.' a maniac smile spread across her face when she saw the girl's reaction.

'Y-you can't! You can reveal those!'

'Who is that boy? He looks pretty handsome! Oh what is his name?-'

'DON'T-!'

The witch ignored the girl.

'Oh, yes! _Soul Eater Evans_. Oh, yes the dear Soul Eater Evans. Huh. It's been a long time... He had interesting secrets too... though his mind didn't allow me to stay longer than a few minutes.' it seemed like the witch was only thinking out loud, since she ignored the girl's presence.

The girl was dumbfounded.

'Y-YOU!-' she shouted

'Oh, dear. You know you're not strong enough to resist me. Dear _Maka Albarn_.'

* * *

The girl on the bed flinched and her eyes popped open. She lunched herself up and looked around. She heard her heavy breathings.

"Maka? A-are you alright?" a worried Soul asked.

The girl's eyes shone with an unusual glint and she answered with a strange voice.

"Oh, yeah I'm ok." she looked away, but felt the heavy look of the boy on her back.

"Um... Wait a minute!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes.

The girl blinked and... He noticed the light purple color of it! He looked at the other... IT HAD A LIGHT YELLOW TINT!

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" he shouted shaking the body.

It looked away and shook its head.

"- Wait! D-do you know who I am?" he suddenly asked

"Oh I know you alright! You are Soul Eater Evans. You are this girl's crush." it said as if it was nothing.

Soul's face fell, but then roared at the witch.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT HER SECRETS!?" he shouted.

"Oh, just like I would've done with yours. Without shame. But man! She has interesting secrets! You don't know but when she was about 2 years-old she-" the boy slammed his hands on her mouth

"The reason she didn't tell me is because she doesn't want to. **DON'T DO THIS EVER AGAIN**."

The witch gave him a smug look.

"I see you've changed a lot... perhaps because of this girl?"

"You can read minds even from her body?!"

"Well of course, idiot!"

"_GET. OUT. OF. HER_!" he ordered

"Oh, man! Don't sweat it! **_Little brother_**."

"I'm no brother of yours. _NOW_. **GET. OUT. THIS IS ****_FINAL_**."

She rolled her eyes and gave the first real she ever gave in her life.

"You really do like her, huh? You should tell her."

He just turned his head, but before leaving Maka's body, Sapphire, the witch, saw Soul's red ears. She smiled and disappeared.

Maka's eyes regained their real colors and she looked around the room, surprised.

"What was I doing? And why is your face red?" she asked with an innocent voice.

He just turned farther away and refused to answer.

He breathed out and said:

"I can't believe I trust that filthy, rotten-!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, n-no one!" he quickly responded

She just blinked, and dropped the subject.

"So... What was it you wanted to say?" she asked.

He, again, turned away, but after bent over to the girl.

"Um... You see... I kinda... Um.. Have this crush on you?" he said, no, more like ASKED.

"Is this a question or you're telling me that.. Umm..."

"Maka. I'm _TELLING_ you. I- I like you."

Maka's eyes widened then... She slapped herself across the face.

Soul's face fell.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh. I'm not dreaming."

"HUH?! You dream of stuff like that?!"

" I- I'm not!"

" Oh, yeah?"

"..."

" Maka..." she turned to him...

And she felt Soul's soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened, but she quickly got herself together and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and put her forehead against Soul's.

He pulled back.

" You know... I'm dreaming of stuff like that too." he grinned

She looked away and heard the albino's chuckle... probably because of the red invading her face.

* * *

Meanwhile... A witch somewhere, just thought about them... Well not that far away..

She peeked in the window and smirked. She gave a high five to the cat demon witch, Blair.

" We did it Blair!"

" Actually YOU did it Sapphire!" she answered.

Sapphire smirked and said:

" You know that I'm not done with them, yet? I'm thinking to do other stuff too. And maybe... Eventually become a GOOD GUY."

Blair chuckled and looked at her partner who was already planning the next "attack".

* * *

**... I really don't know where the inspiration came from... O.o'**


End file.
